woundedworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Wounded World Origin
Origin Dia created the world and created man. Dia dwelt with man for a time and taught man his power (magic). Namhaid arrived and brought with him the Lyth.' ' Age of Gods Namhaid and the Lyth sought to take the world from Dia and his children. A war for dominion of the world ensued with the most powerful of Dia’s children, the Aingeal, joining with Dia to fight the most powerful of the Lyth. The war, which is said to have lasted centuries, consumed the brightest of Dia’s children, and realizing that while he himself could not be destroyed, his children might be. Dia sacrificed himself in contention with Namhaid to bar him and the Lyth from access to his world and his children. It is believed by different human religions that Dia merely sleeps, regaining his strength through the eons. Other sects believe that Dia is dead, awaiting to be reborn. Others that in his victory has sought out other worlds and will return in time to raise his worthy children to exaltation. The remaining Lyth, without access to Namhaid, were far more vulnerable to the remaining Aingeal, and the armies of man. They were hunted, scattered, and purportedly destroyed by mankind.' ' Aingeal Golden Age After destroying the remnants of the Lyth, the Aingeal united mankind in peace. Having been with Dia until the day he left, they sought to continue his work, teaching mankind leading them into a golden age of prosperity. The golden age is said to have lasted a thousand years. It is said that many men rose to become Aingeal themselves in this era.' ' Fall of the Aingeal Although the source of greatest debate amongst clergy and scholars, the following, is generally accepted. At the end of the Aingeal Golden Age there began a gradual decline in the amount of men who became Aingeal. And there began to be great disputation and conflict within the nation of men. A great philosophical debate had begun in regards to the teachings of the Aingeal, and more specifically, their right to rule over man. Countless factions arose during this period all wishing to establish a new order in image of their desire. 3 main factions eventually consolidated most parties: # The Freemen. Largely a populist group, they pushed for non-Aingeal representation in government & clergy. An elective form of government. # The Pure Order. Consisted largely of the established Aingeal and their supporters. Largely desired to keep the Nation & Religion intact as it had been. # The Separatist Alliance. A rallying point for many minor groups seeking to consolidate in order to hold sway (including common folk & Aingeal alike). They sought to divide the lands and allow each faction to rule as it would in its own lands. Although it is disputed as to who, why, or how it started, eventually war broke out between the Freemen and the Pure Order. As battle lines were drawn and factionalism swept across the land, the Separatist Alliance, quickly unraveled. Many subgroups either joined with the Freemen or the Pure Order, while still others fled. The Pure Order, while initially more than a match against the numerically superior Freemen on the battlefield, were not prepared for the swiftness and power of their philosophical movement. Entire cities erupted in revolt overnight, entire Aingeal households were slaughtered and the remaining Pure Order was forced within months to retreat together to the east to consolidate their forces. There they met with Separatist Alliance groups who had fled on the outset of the war to avoid the conflict. An coalition for mutual defense was made. A truce was made when the Coalition agreed to cede all the northlands and southlands to the Freemen.' ' Wounding the World While again the cause is hotly contested, the truce lasted 10 years before the war resumed. The Freemen act by initiating a full scale invasion of the eastern lands. The Freemen had not only maintained their numerical superiority, but they were well organized, equipped, and prepared for their conflict. Additionally the Freemen’s supreme military commander () engaged the Coalition forces in an unconventional type of warfare, not pausing to take or solidify ground or positions he marched on the Coalition’s armies from multiple angles at once and within a month was marching on the Capitol of the alliance. While there were no eye-witness survivors, it is generally believed that while the Capitol was under siege, the remaining Aingeal of the Coalition, released some sort of super weapon. The result was something on a scale that the world had never seen. A burst of light so large and bright it was seen across the continent was followed by the rending of the earth so that the majority of the eastern lands was swallowed into the into a newly formed sea, the current of which to this day, is swift enough to deter all but the bravest of sailors from venturing forth. Hurricane storms are almost constant where the land once stood. The tremors rocked across the continent reshaping the rest of the land. Forming the mountain range known as the Scar, and destroying most of the existing civilization.' ' A Torn World After the event known as The Wound. Mankind found itself wherever it was, in a much smaller world than before. The new geographic landscape and wholesale destruction of most major centers of civilization scattered man throughout the land. Over the next millennia Nations rose and fell, philosophies and religions began and faded, but the world fragmented and torn as it was, never achieved the vaunted splendor or wealth of the Age of the Aingeal.